


Friday Night

by teyla



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's feeling assertive for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta**: Housepiglet, TLI

When House came home that day, the apartment was dark, and he wondered whether maybe Wilson had been kept in the office by paperwork or an emergency. House didn't like that idea much; he'd been looking forward to a nice, quiet evening in front of the TV, sprawling on the couch with Wilson and eating whatever Wilson had made for dinner.

He limped over to the closet to hang up his jacket, and when two broad hands landed on his shoulders, he jumped. "Jeez, Wilson!" He began to turn around, but stopped as he suddenly felt Wilson's breath on his neck.

"Hey," Wilson said, his voice low. "What kept you so long?"

Before House had a chance to reply Wilson took him by the shoulder, turned him around and pushed him back against the wall. He turned him so roughly that House almost lost his balance, and he quickly reached for the door frame to steady himself. "Wilson, what-"

Wilson interrupted him, leaning forward and pressing his lips to House's in a hard, demanding kiss. Almost unconsciously House opened his mouth, and he felt Wilson's hands move from his shoulders to the sides of his head. Wilson held him in place as he pressed his lips hard against House's and thrust his tongue into his mouth, flicking it over his teeth and claiming the space as his own. House reached out, holding onto Wilson instead of the wall. Without breaking the kiss, Wilson moved closer, pressing himself hard against House. House could feel Wilson's erection press into his thigh, and his heart picked up its pace as his own blood started rushing southwards.

When they broke apart, House was breathing heavily. Wilson didn't move away, but started pressing wet, almost frantic kisses on House's jaw line, working his way towards House's neck. House let his head fall back against the wall, exposing his throat to Wilson, and he gasped as Wilson found the hollow, and bit hard enough to leave a mark.

"Wilson. . ." he breathed, the rest of the sentence lost to him, and felt himself pressing even closer to the other man. A slight shudder ran though him as his hard, throbbing cock brushed against Wilson's leg. Wilson let go of his shoulders and reached for his hips to stop him from moving any closer. House felt Wilson's breath, warm and moist against his neck as Wilson's fingers brushed over the exposed skin where House's shirt had ridden up.

"Bedroom," Wilson panted, and House let himself be led towards the end of the hall. He was dimly aware of Wilson's arms holding him up as they moved, but most of his mind was caught up in the feel of Wilson's mouth on his face and his lips and his neck.

When they reached the bedroom, Wilson let go and took a step back. House held onto the bed for balance, taking in the sight of Wilson, flushed and breathing heavily, hair tousled and falling across his eyes. He swallowed hard as he watched Wilson's fingers beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"Get undressed," Wilson said. House didn't hesitate, and he quickly began to shed his clothes. When he took off his boxers, he couldn't resist running his hand over his hard cock. A moment later he felt Wilson's hand on his wrist and looked up to meet Wilson's dark eyes.

Wilson was standing very close, and House could feel the warmth radiating from his naked body. He leaned forward, wanting to feel Wilson's full lips under his own, but Wilson put a hand on his chest. "Lie down," Wilson said.

House complied, keeping his eyes on Wilson as he lay down on the bed. Wilson watched him until he'd stopped moving, and then crawled onto the bed, placing a knee on each side of House's hips and putting a hand on House's chest. House looked up to meet Wilson's eyes, and licked his lips at the intensity he saw in them.

Wilson ran his hand down House's chest, his nails grazing the skin of House's stomach. He wasn't smiling, though--the way his hair was hanging into his face, obscuring his eyes, Wilson looked almost haunted. House felt the urge to reach out and touch him, but he didn't, keeping his hands at his sides instead. Wilson shifted a bit, and then looked up to meet House's eyes as he wrapped a hand around House's cock and squeezed.

House gasped and curled his fingers into the bedding. Wilson didn't stop, and instead he began to move his hand, strong fingers running up and down House's erection, first slowly but then increasing in speed. House felt tension building and sought out Wilson's face again. Wilson wasn't looking at him and he had his head lowered, seeming completely absorbed in what he was doing. House took in the slightly parted lips, the flash of pink of Wilson's tongue that seemed almost too distinct in the semi-darkness of the bedroom, and the small drops of sweat that gleamed on Wilson's chest and stomach. House heard his own blood pound in his ears, and as the heat from his groin began to spread throughout his body he pressed his head into the pillows and held his breath in anticipation.

His orgasm made him arch into Wilson's touch, a cry of pleasure escaping him as the wave rushed through him. He felt the moisture of his own come as it cooled off on his stomach, almost making him shiver as he relished the aftershocks. He opened his eyes to see Wilson watching him. Now there was a small smile on Wilson's face, and as House met his eyes, he leaned forward for a kiss. The sensation of Wilson's lips on his sent more tremors through House's body, and he reached up to bury a hand in Wilson's hair.

Eventually Wilson pulled away and turned towards the nightstand. He leaned across House's chest and placed an elbow on the bed to extract the lube from the drawer. As he turned back he twisted the cap off the tube, and House watched him silently, almost afraid to speak. It wasn't as if sex was anything new between them, but he'd rarely seen Wilson so quietly determined.

Wilson squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and began to spread it on his erect cock. House watched him, sated and relaxed but at the same time feeling something stir inside him at the sight of Wilson touching himself, stroking his fingers over his cock and briefly brushing his fingertips over his balls. Then Wilson looked up, his head tilted to one side and a small smile playing about his lips, and House couldn't help but smile back. He followed Wilson with his eyes as he moved closer, and went with the motion willingly as Wilson lifted his legs in order to place them on his shoulders. His leg gave a sharp twinge at the motion, but they had done this position before and House knew how to distribute his weight in order to minimize the pain.

Wilson pressed himself up even closer, and House drew in a sharp breath as he felt Wilson's fingers running along his cleft towards his anus. The lube was cool and slick, and House felt the post-coital relaxation being replaced by pleasant tension as Wilson pressed a finger against the opening and slid it inside. House felt his heart pound in his chest as the finger inside him began to move, carefully pulling and stretching and soon being joined by a second and then a third one. Wilson was watching him, the hair falling across his eyes making his expression almost unreadable.

House felt a small shiver run through him as Wilson pulled back his fingers, and then bit his lip as the tip of Wilson's cock pressed against his anus. He took a deep breath, consciously relaxing, and then Wilson slowly pushed forward.

House let out a breath, swallowing hard as Wilson stilled to give him time to adjust. After a moment Wilson began to move, slowly rocking back and forth. Each thrust sent a frisson of pleasure through House's body, and he raised his arms over his head, bracing himself against the headboard. He sought out Wilson's face, and saw that his eyes were closed. His lips were parted and he'd thrown back his head, exposing the long line of his throat. As he increased the speed of his movements, House could see Wilson's tongue flick out. Wilson's breathing became quicker and more erratic until he suddenly stilled, growing completely motionless. House felt Wilson's fingers dig into his skin, and then Wilson let out a moan as his release washed over him.

House braced himself as he saw the tension bleed out of Wilson's body, and then Wilson collapsed onto him, his chest warm and heavy on House's upper body. House could feel Wilson's heart beating rapidly in his chest, and lowered his arms to wrap them around him. Wilson's breath brushed over the side of House's neck, creating a cool friction where the sweat was drying on his skin.

They stayed like that for some time, not moving, until House nudged Wilson's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, and his voice sounded a little hoarse even to himself. Wilson only grunted. "Hey," House said again, a little louder this time. "Move, big guy. I need my pills."

"Hm?" Wilson raised his head and blinked. "Oh, right." He rolled off House, and House shivered involuntarily as the cool air of the bedroom came in contact with his bare skin. He moved over a little and fished for the bottle of pills standing on his nightstand. When he had it, he flicked it open and swallowed one dry, and then lay back against the pillows. A moment later, he heard shuffling beside him and an arm sneaked over his chest as Wilson snuggled closer. House turned his head a little and looked down at Wilson's dark head. He licked his lips. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Wilson raised his head. "Hm?" he asked again and blinked. "What?"

House smirked. "Well, Jimmy," he said, "it's not that I didn't enjoy myself or anything, but there's usually a reason when you go all dom on me."

Wilson actually blushed at that, and House had to suppress a chuckle. "It's nothing, really," Wilson said quickly, and as House gave him an impatient and indulgent side-glance he shrugged a little too dismissively. "Just a bad day at work."

"Right," House said. "That's all."

Wilson nodded and again buried his face in House's shoulder. "Yeah, that's all," he said in a muffled voice.

House raised his hand and was just about to poke Wilson in the shoulder to make him tell him more, but then almost surprised himself by simply wrapping his arm around Wilson and keeping his mouth shut for once. He had to admit, he didn't really need to know right away. Wilson would eventually tell him, anyway, and it really didn't matter that much whether it had been a dead patient or a particularly nasty _'you're dying'_ conversation that had brought this mood about. For now, lying here with the prospect of a peaceful evening free of obligations and dying people seemed to be enough, not only for Wilson but also, for once, for House.


End file.
